seconda change
by Addison88
Summary: Addek trionferà sempre ma come farli riconciliare? leggete e vedrete XD
1. Chapter 1

1.

Ero allo studio medico ad assistere una paziente di Naomi, perché lei era in ritardo, non so per quale motivo. Il bambino non voleva uscire, così dissi a Dell di prendere la ventosa ostetrica, ma era un po' titubante. Finalmente la bimba venne al mondo.

"Ah sei arrivata?" chiesi entrando nell'ufficio di Naomi.

"Sì" rispose.

"I McDonald chiedevano di te."

"Stai bene?" continuai.

"Ho avuto una brutta mattinata." rispose senza distogliere lo sguardo dal PC.

"Se mio fratello ti crea problemi, piantalo." Dissi sorridendo.

"Andiamo… era una battuta divertente."continuai.

"Sì, puoi scusarmi?" domandò alzandosi.

Rimasi seduta di fronte la sua scrivania a mangiare caramelle e lei si dileguò. Andai a cambiarmi e passai a controllare le cartelle cliniche delle mie pazienti.

"Come sta andando?" domandai a Dell che era vicino alla neonata.

"Non vuole prendere il succhiotto…" rispose preoccupato. Feci dei controlli e lo feci calmare.

Andai nel mio ufficio e mi accomodai sul divano e studiavo i casi medici delle mie pazienti.

"Io. devo dirti una cosa." Disse Naomi entrando nel mio ufficio.

"Una cosa bella o brutta?" domandai senza alzare lo sguardo dalle cartelle cliniche.

Non rispose così alzai lo sguardo e vidi la sua espressione indecifrabile.

"Una cosa brutta." Risposi da sola alla mia domanda.

"Archer mi ha detto che non dovevo dirtelo ma stamattina ha avuto una crisi… è un tumore al cervello nel terzo ventricolo"spiegò con le lacrime agli occhi.

Tutto attorno a me si arrestò, le lacrime inondarono i miei occhi, non riuscivo più a deglutire e se mi pugnalavano, non usciva una goccia di sangue. Dopo qualche secondo reagii e chiamai tutti gli ospedali di New York per farmi mandare tutte le immagini diagnostiche, passai del tempo davanti al PC prima che mi mandassero tutti i referti. I miei colleghi entrarono nel mio ufficio e Violet iniziò a trattarmi come una paziente.

"Se inizi con le fasi del dolore, ti tiro qualcosa in testa."

Sam mi aiutò a passare le immagini al maxi schermo e Naomi chiamò Archer.

"Volevi un consulto?" domandò entrando.

Vide tutti e si sedette sulla sedia.

"Quando hai fatto l'ultima tac?" domandai.

"Addie…"

"Non demorderà la conosci." Lo interruppe Pete.

Lo convissi a farsi fare un'altra tac. Non era un tumore ma erano neurocisticircosi.

"Parassiti?" domandai sgranando gli occhi.

"Sì."

Andai nella sala d'attesa con Sam e Naomi.

"Mi ero dimenticata com'è stare da questa parte!" esclamai facendo avanti e dietro.

"Eccolo!" disse Sam.

"Ci sono delle medicine…"

"… chiamerò Derek" lo interruppi.

"No, tu sei un chirurgo e la tua risposta è tagliare ma la mia no."

Tornai a casa e mi sedetti sul terrazzo guardando l'oceano iniziai a ricordare di quando eravamo piccoli, a quante volte mi era stato vicino. Le lacrime iniziarono a rigare il mio viso. Arrivò anche mio fratello e gli raccontai di quando una volta eravamo in bicicletta ed io caddi a terra graffiandomi tutta la faccia e lui mi prese in braccio e mi portò a casa, se lui moriva chi mi riportava a casa?

Andai a prendere del vino in cucina e quando tornai, lui era disteso a terra in preda a una crisi.

"!!" urlai.

Il mio amico arrivò e chiamò il 911. Andammo in ospedale intubarono Archer. Gli occhi erano pieni di lacrime, accanto a me c'erano i miei amici: Sam e Naomi.

"Il neurologo dice che le medicine avranno effetto fra una settimana… quindi la cosa migliore da fare è: indurre il coma farmacologico" spiegò Charlotte.

Alzai lo sguardo e annuii.

"Lo faccio io!" esclamò Sam.

Le crisi si arrestarono. Uscimmo dalla stanza e presi il telefono per chiamare Derek. Naomi era contraria come Archer aveva espresso prima. Non volevo stare seduta in un angolo e vedere mio fratello morire.

"Rispondi, rispondi."dicevo mentre attendevo che Derek rispondeva al cellulare.

"Derek ho bisogno di te!" esclamai appena rispose alla chiamata.

L'ambulanza era pronta all'uscita, chiesi a Naomi di venire con me.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Arrivammo a Seattle e c'erano Derek e Richard ad aspettarci. Derek mi accolse con un caldo abbraccio.

"Ci sono io con te" sussurrò dolcemente.

Accompagnammo Archer nella sua stanza e Derek fece tutte le analisi pre – operatorie. Feci un giro nell'ospedale e incontrai Meredith.

"Satana è tornata!" sbuffò.

"Scusa?" domandai.

"Mcbastard non ha perso tempo eh!" rispose.

"Continuo a non capire"

"L.A. ti ha ritardata?" domandò con acidità.

"No, io sono qui per mio fratello." Risposi.

"E il Mcbastard?"

Non la degnai di alcuna risposta e continuai per la mia strada. Incontrai Derek che mi guardava con il suo sorriso mozzafiato.

"Addie fra dieci minuti andiamo in sala operatoria." M'informò.

"Ok." Risposi guardando il telefonino.

Non mi chiamava Addie da tempo.

"Derek… salva mio fratello!" esclamai.

"Non ti preoccupare." Rispose facendomi una carezza.

Andai nella galleria della sala operatoria ancora vuota e iniziai a pensare.

"Preoccupata?" domandò Derek entrando.

"Molto."

"Derek quando sono andata via… tutti i tuoi ricordi li ho messi in una scatolina ora esci e fai il miracolo." Continuai.

"Farò del mio meglio." Rispose abbracciandomi.

"Adesso vado."

Aspettai nella galleria… Naomi venne al mio fianco. Nella sala operatoria ormai era tutto pronto. Era strano vedere Archer sul tavolo operatorio, le lacrime tornarono a regnare sul mio viso.

"Dai Derek dì la formula magica." Dicevo fra me e me.

"Bene ragazzi, non vi sembra una bella nottata per salvare una vita?" domandò.

"Trapano." Continuò.

L'operazione iniziò.

"Ragazze distraetemi." Dissi a Naomi e Callie.

"Sai che Derek si è lasciato con Meredith." Disse Mark.

"Cosa?"

"Sì, ma nessuno sa bene il motivo a parte loro due." rispose.

"Dicono che Derek pensi a un'altra." Intervenne Callie.

"Quindi la dodicenne si è lasciata scappare Derek?Non si sa chi è che li ha rubato il cuore? "

"No" risposero in coro Mark e Callie.

Ormai il silenzio regnava in quella galleria, mi alzai per seguire meglio l'operazione.

"Quattro sacche e quattro parassiti." Contò Derek.

Continuava a tirare fuori le cisti con i parassiti, mancava l'ultima.

"Merda si è rotta!" esclamò.

La mia frequenza cardiaca aumentò, cercai di tranquillizzarmi.

"Preso."

Aveva preso anche l'ultimo parassita che girovagava nel cervello di mio fratello. L'operazione terminò e Archer tornò nella sua stanza.

"Grazie!" esclamai vedendo Derek.

"Andate a riposare."disse dandomi un bacio sulla guancia.

"Veramente volevamo andare da Joe a festeggiare!"

"Ti unisci a noi?" domandò Sam.

"Certo vi raggiungo lì." Rispose.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Eravamo da Joe, eravamo gli unici in quel bar e ovviamente Joe che ci preparava i drink. Di nuovo tutti insieme come ai vecchi tempi. Aspettavamo Derek intanto Mark mi raccontava della coppia Mer/Der che non esisteva più nel Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Certo che siete molto bravi a fare del gossip."

"Dobbiamo ancora capire chi è l'altra." Disse sorridendo.

Arrivò anche Derek.

"Oggi sei stato un Dio in quella sala operatoria." Dissi alzandomi.

Si limitava a sorridermi.

"Posso parlarti?" domandò.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?" domandai preoccupata.

"Tutto bene, Archer stava riposando." Rispose.

"Ok."

Andammo fuori al bar e si sedette sull'unica panchina che era lì.

"Come va a Los Angeles?" domandò.

"Bene." Risposi.

"Su tutti i punti di vista?"

"In che senso?"

"L'amore, il lavoro e tante altre cose."

"Il lavoro bene, l'amore sta a zero"

"In che senso?"

"Sono single al contrario tuo." Dissi facendo finta di non sapere che la sua storia con Meredith era finita.

"Sono single anche io."

"Come mai?"

"Ho lasciato Meredith."

"Se non andavate d'accordo è giusto che sia così."

"Amo un'altra."

Non lo risposi.

"Ovvero mi sono accorto che avevo messo da parte l'amore che provavo per te ma poi questo è tornato ed ho capito cheti ho sempre amato."

"Io sono l'altra?"

"Sì."

"Addison sarei voluto venire da te, ma non avevo il coraggio."

"Addie vorrei tornare a stare con te." Continuò

"No." Dissi facendo qualche passo indietro.

"Tu mi hai trattato come se fossi la feccia umana quando ero qui e ora che sono lontano da questo posto dove Gesù ci è passato di striscio, ti ricordi che mi ami?"

"Addison so di aver sbagliato, ma vorrei recuperare."

"Derek io non avevo la forza di affrontare la giornata senza te e quando finalmente ci stavo riuscendo tu …"

"Io?"

"Lasciamo perdere."

"Addison ti prego."

"Derek io ho sbagliato nel nostro matrimonio anche se…"

"…è stata una conseguenza del mio comportamento." Continuò la mia frase.

"Sono venuta a Seattle per rimediare e ci abbiamo riprovato, quando le cose stavano andando bene o meglio sembrava che stava andando tutto bene tu mi hai tradito e ho dovuto scoprirlo trovando delle luride mutande in una giacca orribile, tu stravedevi per la dodicenne e ora vuoi farmi credere che è tutto cambiato?perché?"

"Addie l'ho capito tardi e ti chiedo scusa…"

"Tu sei stato e sei l'amore della mia vita!" lo interruppi.

"E allora perché non riprovare?" domandò alzandosi dalla panchina.

"Tu così sicuro di te, così dannatamente affascinante, così stronzo e anche così dolce non puoi stare con me." Risposi entrando nel bar.

Derek era dietro di me quando iniziò a suonare il suo cellulare.

Mi voltai e lui scappò via. La prima cosa che pensai fu: Archer. Gli altri pensarono la stessa cosa quindi corremmo tutti all'ospedale.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ci precipitammo nella stanza di mio fratello e c'era solo Miranda che aggiornava la cartella clinica.

"Come va?" domandò Naomi.

"Sta riposando. Ma voi non dovevate riposare?" rispose Miranda.

"Derek?"chiese Mark.

"Nella mia tasca non c'è!" rispose guardando nella tasca del camice.

Naomi si mise accanto a mio fratello e gli strinse la mano.

Uscii per il corridoio e vidi Derek abbastanza preoccupato.

"Cosa succede?" domandai.

"La mia paziente che ho operato all'aneurisma cerebrale ha delle complicanze ed è anche alla 20esima settimana." Rispose.

"Che problemi ha?"

"È dispnoica e la frequenza cardiaca tende ad abbassarsi."

"Hai fatto un doppler al feto?"

"No"

"Fallo potrebbe essere lui la causa."

Ritornai nella stanza di mio fratello e si era svegliato, chiedeva di fare una Tac di controllo.

"Dov'è il cretino di mio cognato?" domandò.

"Ha da fare." Risposi.

"Perché non vuole farmi fare la tac?"

"Non ce n'è bisogno."

Uscii dalla stanza per non sentirlo più.

Vidi Derek e li chiesi gentilmente se per farlo zittire gli faceva fare la tac.

"No." Rispose con arroganza.

"Dottor Shepherd!" esclamai con altrettanta arroganza.

"Dottor Shepherd?" domandò.

"TI comporti da tale e ti tratto tale."

Senza rispondermi si allontanò. Il mio telefono iniziò a suonare era: Dell.

"Dell dimmi." Risposi guardando fuori dalla finestra che era di fronte a me.

"Volevo sapere come sta Archer." Rispose.

"Ah sta bene, adesso si è svegliato." Risposi.

"Quindi è andato tutto bene!" esclamò sospirando.

"Sì, Dell! Ciao" chiusi la chiamata.

Mi voltai e Derek mi fissava.

"Che c'è?" domandai.

"Chi è Dell?" domandò senza distogliere lo sguardo da me.

"Eh?"

"Hai detto che eri single e un certo Dell ti chiama?"

Inarcai un sopracciglio e non lo risposi. Lui aspettava una mia risposta ma io mi allontanai da lui. Andai nella stanza di mio fratello e mi sedetti sulla sedia alla sua sinistra. Avevo lo sguardo basso e pensavo al comportamento di Derek. I pensieri ormai avevano preso il sopravvento, lui da solo qui come mai? Lo pensavo ancora con lei, le mani iniziarono a sudare. Io cercai di tenere il controllo di me, quasi come fossi una diva feci arrabbiare Naomi, che mi chiedeva cos'avevo e non rispondevo. Fermai il mio pensiero stupendo che fatica per me, volevo dirgli che lo pretendevo, che stava dentro di me. Stavo sorprendendo anche me, forse non mi stavo regolando. Mi alzai di scatto dalla sedia e andai alla ricerca di lui. Lo trovai solo davanti al computer e chiusi la porta. Non sapevo neanche perché ero lì, lui mi guardava con il suo sorriso da sogno. Mi appoggiai con le spalle alla porta senza dire niente, feci un respiro profondo e provai a uscire ma lui mi bloccò. Iniziò a baciarmi, le sue labbra strette sulle mie, risposi al bacio. Le sue mani iniziarono a sbottonarmi la camicetta nera, le mie erano fra i suoi capelli. Passai le mie mani sotto la sua casacca. Iniziò a baciarmi il collo. Avevo tolto la sua casacca e la buttai a terra. Stava per sbottonarmi il reggiseno quando iniziò a suonare il suo cercapersone. Si staccò dolcemente da me e mi sorrise.

"Scusa!" esclamò.

Annuii solamente e cercai di ricompormi, lui uscì dalla stanza e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Mi rivestii e tornai da Archer.

"Addison tutto bene?" domandò Sam quando entrai nella stanza.

"Sì, sì" risposi aggiustando i capelli.

"Hai un'aria sconvolta."osservò Mark.

"Sono stanca." Risposi sedendomi.

"Vai a riposare." Disse Naomi.

"No, no… ho bisogno di un bicchiere d'acqua " risposi alzandomi.

Stavo andando a prendere un po' d'acqua e vidi Derek mi girai cercando di cambiare direzione.

"Addison?"mi chiamò.

Mi voltai e aspettai che continuasse a parlare.

"Stavo venendo a chiamarti, puoi aiutarmi con la mia paziente?"

"Certo." Risposi.

Andammo nella stanza della paziente e controllammo il feto. Dissi le analisi che doveva fare e uscii dalla stanza lasciandolo lì.

"Dimmi che siamo ancora io e te, il tempo e la distanza non ci divideranno." Disse prendendomi per il braccio.

"Ascoltami: cerca di capire anche me."

"Dimmi che senti ancora come me la fiamma che forte brucia dentro te."

"La fiamma dentro di me non ha mai smesso di ardere per te."

"Allora perché mi eviti, prima quei cinque minuti insieme sono stati di pura magia"

Annuii e abbassai lo sguardo.

Mi tirò a lui e mi abbracciò. Sentivo il suo cuore che accelerava il battito.

"Derek tutto bene?"domandai staccandomi da lui.

"Prima o poi impazzirò perché ti voglio sempre di più!" rispose.

"Vai a fare le analisi alla tua paziente." Dissi allontanandomi.

"Dove vai?" domandò avvicinandosi a me.

"A riprendermi da questo shock." Risposi sorridendo.

Andai a farmi un bel bicchiere d'acqua e poi tornai a vedere come stava mio fratello.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Sentii la stanchezza arrivare così mi sedetti comodamente sulla poltrona nella stanza di Archer e mi addormentai. Quando mi svegliai era arrivata l'ora di pranzo, avevo dormito per qualche ora. Aprii gli occhi e notai Naomi, Sam e Archer che avevano delle facce da funerale.

"Cos'è successo?"domandai.

"Quel cretino di mio cognato è un incompetente." Rispose mio fratello.

"Perché?"

"Perché potrei morire da un momento all'altro." Rispose porgendomi la tac di controllo.

Corsi da Derek per fargliele vedere. Alzò i fogli e mi guardò senza dire una parola, poggiò i fogli sul distributore delle salviette monouso e mi tirò a lui. Iniziò a baciarmi con tanta passione. Ricambiai il bacio ma poi mi allontanai.

"Tuo fratello è sempre lo stesso stronzo, vieni con me." Disse prendendomi per mano e prendendo la tac di Archer.

"Se non saresti così pieno del tuo niente sapresti che dei piccoli versamenti sono normali, ripeterai la tac fra un mese e questi saranno spariti." Spiegò con tono alto.

"Quindi non sto morendo?" domandò Archer.

"No!" rispose Derek uscendo dalla stanza.

"Archer sei sempre il solito." Dissi secca.

Rimasi a chiacchierare con i miei amici e mio fratello quando fui distratta dal suono del mio telefonino, era un messaggio da parte di Derek.

"Ti sto aspettando per le scale vieni."

Uscii dalla stanza senza dare spiegazioni e andai da Derek. Era appoggiato al passamano con il suo bel sorriso. Ricambiai il sorriso e mi avvicinai a lui. Mi prese per mano e iniziò a scendere le scale. Andai con lui e ci ritrovammo nei sotterranei del Seattle Grace Hospital.

Mi abbracciò e scansò i capelli dal collo e iniziò a baciarlo. Le sue mani erano passate sotto la camicetta.

"Derek possono vederci!" esclamai.

"Questo è l'ultimo dei miei pensieri" sussurrò dolcemente.

"Dai Derek sii serio."

"Addie ti voglio non resisto più senza te."

"Ci sei stato per tanto tempo ora non resisti?"

"Devi rovinare sempre tutto?" domandò staccandosi da me.

"Non lo rovinavo io, lo rovinava qualcuno che arrivava."

"Chi viene qua sotto?"

"Che ne so."

"Mcmarried che non perdono tempo." Disse Meredith a Cristina.

"Ci vengono la dodicenne e l'amica." Risposi andandomene.

"Io? Dodicenne?" domandò Meredith.

"Io? Satana?"risposi imitando la sua voce.

"È ciò che si dice in giro." Rispose.

"Beh anche di te."

Derek ci guardava mentre ci prendevamo in giro.

"Com'è essere single a Los Angeles?"

"Com'è essere lasciata da Mcdream?"

"Tu non hai il diritto di parlarmi così."

"Neanche tu, cara."

"Sei tornata per riprendertelo? Te lo regalo."

"Cara modera i termini perché non è un oggetto che mi regali è il mio ex-marito."

"Ora è tutto tuo."

"Dottoressa Grey smettila"

"Altrimenti?" domandò avvicinandosi con aria di sfida.

"Non so cosa sia successo fra voi, adesso vuoi sfogarti con me?"

Si avvicinò ancora di più, con sguardo minaccioso.

"Tu sei stata la causa."

"Io? Se ero a Los Angeles per fatti miei."

Mi spinse.

"tu le mani su di me non le alzi."

"Perché?"

"Perché ti conviene"

"Meredith smettila." Disse Cristina.

"Non mi fai paura."

"Non voglio farti paura, ma neanche tu a me ne fai"

"P*****"

"Ho sentito fin troppo."

"Torna a fare la z***** a Los Angeles."

"Meredith!" chiamò la sua attenzione Cristina.

"Cristina fatti gli affari tuoi" le rispose Meredith.

"Parli giusto per dare aria alla bocca." Dissi voltandomi per andare via.

Mi prese per i capelli e mi tirò a lei.

"Questo non dovevi farlo."

Iniziammo a darcene di santa ragione, Derek e Cristina cercavano di separarci. Stavo per arrendermi e lasciarla stare ma mi spezzò la collana e non mi fermai avanti a niente e nessuno.

"Addison e Meredith finitela." Ordinò Derek.

Mi fermai e mi voltai verso Derek.

"Mi raccomando non abbassare le difese altrimenti come fa la dodicenne!" esclamai per poi andarmene.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Andai nella stanza di mio fratello e tutti mi guardavano con delle facce da deficienti.

"Che c'è?" domandai.

"Cos'hai fatto?" rispose con un'altra domanda Naomi.

"Perché?"

"Hai un occhio nero, il labbro spaccato e la collana non c'è più." Rispose Sam.

"Una semplice rissa." Tagliai corto.

Continuai a parlare con i miei amici quando arrivò Derek.

"Addison vieni con me!" esclamò.

"Vai via, non voglio vederti." Risposi senza rivolgergli lo sguardo.

"Per favore, fatti medicare il labbro."

"Da te? Non penso."

"Addison per favore."

"Derek per favore vai via."

"Io cosa centro?"

"Sei stato tu la causa e non centri niente?"

"Derek per favore fammi prima calmare."

"Ok."

Si allontanò e i miei amici mi guardavano e volevano assalirmi di domande. Evitai i loro sguardi e le loro mille domande. Dopo un po' iniziarono un discorso che non c'entrava niente con il mio labbro spaccano o con il mio occhio nero.

"Domani torneremo a Los Angeles, e chissà lo studio medico in che condizioni sta." Disse Sam.

"Sia lodato il signore… finalmente al sole!" risposi.

"Addison che ne dici se domani sera facciamo un barbecue sulla spiaggia?" domandò Naomi.

"Per me va benissimo." Risposi.

"A che ora partiamo?" domandai.

"In mattinata." Rispose Sam.

"Bene, così nel pomeriggio passo allo studio medico e mi anticipo un po' di cose."

"Io andrò a fare la spesa." Incalzò Naomi.

"Ok, allora ti lascio le chiavi di casa così inizi anche a preparare."

"Sam mi aiuterà, vero?"

"Certo." Rispose Sam.

"Archer invece dovrà stare a riposo!" esclamò Derek entrando nella stanza.

"Si, lo so… ma ritornerò presto alla mia vita." Rispose mio fratello.

"Sì, però attento quando vai in qualche posto."

Derek parlava con Archer mentre io pensavo a giocare con il telefono.

"Addison fatti vedere quel labbro."disse avvicinandosi a me.

"No." Risposi secca.

"Posso parlarti?" domandò.

"Che vuoi?"

"Addison, per favore andiamo fuori."

Mi alzai sbuffando e uscii dalla stanza.

"Allora?"

"Perché ti sei arrabbiata con me?"

"Non sono arrabbiata con te, ma lasciami stare."

"Perché?"

"Perché se la dodicenne ti vede a parlare con me, finisce male."

"Posso medicarti il labbro?"

"Ancora al labbro pensi?"

"Esce sangue."

"Si vede che non è ho bisogno di quello che esce."

"Satana vuole le altre!" esclamò una voce alle mie spalle.

Mi voltai e vidi Meredith che mi guardava con aria di sfida. Entrai nella stanza di Archer per lasciarla perdere, se mi avesse detto un'altra parola avrei reagito male. Mi sedetti di nuovo e feci un respiro profondo.

"Hai paura?" domandò appoggiandosi all'arco della porta.

"Di te?" domandai ridendo.

"Se scappi!"

"Per favore vai via." Dissi chiudendo gli occhi per restare calma.

"Satana che ha paura." Aggiunse ridendo.

Mi alzai di scatto e le andai incontro.

"Non voglio ripeterlo più, finiscila."

Iniziò a ridere e si allontanò dalla stanza.

"Paurosa!" esclamò da lontano.

Iniziai a correre e andammo fuori all'ospedale e la nostra rissa continuò.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Finalmente era arrivata la mattina che dovevamo partire. Derek mi chiamò per firmare le dimissioni di Archer ma non mi lasciò firmare se prima non parlavamo.

"Che c'è?" domandai vedendo la sua espressione triste.

"Oggi vai via, non voglio che ci lasciamo così."

Non lo risposi aspettavo solo che mi dava le carte per firmare.

"Addison, voglio continuare la mia storia con te."

Alzai lo sguardo per guardarlo bene negli occhi.

"Voglio stare con te, rimani qui!"

"Rimanere qui? Io?"

"Sì, con me. Richard ti darà il tuo posto."

"Non lo voglio il mio posto e non voglio rimanere qui."

"Perché?"

"Seattle non mi piace, la roulotte specialmente."

"Se è la roulotte il problema possiamo prendere una casa."

"Derek, non è solo la roulotte il problema. Hai visto cos'è successo ieri con la dodicenne? Non voglio coprire di nuovo il ruolo di Satana."

"Che suggerisci?"

"Eh?"

"Per stare insieme… qual è la tua soluzione?"

"Non lo so, ma di certo non è Seattle."

"Ok. Tesoro torna a Los Angeles e pensaci io sono disposto a tutto per te." Disse porgendomi le carte che dovevo firmare.

Firmai tutto ciò che dovevo e tornai da Archer.

"Addison prima che andate via puoi venire con me un attimo?" domandò Derek entrando nella stanza.

"Sì."

Andai con lui. Ci chiudemmo in una stanza e iniziò a baciarmi, le sue mani passarono sotto la t-shirt. Le sue labbra strette sulle mie. Iniziò a sbottonarmi il reggiseno. Io andai direttamente vicino ai pantaloni. Fummo travolti da pura magia, un'ondata di passione ci travolse.

"Driin driin" iniziò a squillare il mio telefonino mentre Derek mi continuava a baciare dolcemente sul collo.

"Pronto." Risposi spingendo Derek.

"Addie ma dove sei?" domandò Naomi.

"Nai, Richard mi ha chiesto un consulto." Mentii.

"Richard Webber?" domandò.

"Sì, chi altro sennò." Risposi mentre cercavo i miei vestiti.

"Lui ti sta cercando ed è qui nella stanza di Archer."

Sentii le guance arrossire.

"Si sarà dimenticato, cinque minuti e vengo." Dissi chiudendo la chiamata.

Mi vestii in fretta e Derek per tutto il tempo mi guardava con un sopracciglio inarcato.

"Che c'è?" domandai sistemando i miei capelli rossi.

"Dove vai così di fretta?" domandò tirandomi a lui.

"Mi cerca Richard e devo trovare una scusa…"

"Per cosa?"

"Indovina?"

"Non hai bisogno di scuse."

"Adesso fammi andare."

Corsi nella stanza di Archer e mi guardavano tutti con aria inquisitoria.

"Che c'è?" domandai sbuffando.

"che consulto ti ho mandato a fare?" domandò Richard.

Non sapevo cosa rispondere, tutti volevano sapere io dov'ero stata e forse anche con chi ero stata. Derek diceva che non avevo bisogno di scuse, ma non mi andava di fornire un elemento per il gossip del Seattle Grace.

"Satana è tornata per farsi il bel dottor strana more." Avrebbero detto.

Feci un respiro e trovai il coraggio per rispondere.

"Beh a quella ragazza che si diceva avere bisogno di una isterectomia." Mentii.

"Ah e quindi?"

"E quindi cosa?"

"Ha bisogno?"

Forse quel giorno avevo qualche santo in paradiso che mi voleva bene poiché sentii la voce di George a proposito di questa faccenda.

"Miranda ha detto che non ha bisogno dell'isterectomia, ma se chiediamo alla dottoressa Montgomery?" disse George.

"Sto aspettando le analisi e forse George è andato a prenderle." Risposi a Richard e corsi da George.

"Ah dottoressa a lei cercavo!" esclamò George.

"Dimmi." Risposi prendendo la cartella clinica dalle sue mani.

"Abbiamo una paziente che…"

"Si, lo so. Andiamo" lo interruppi.

Andammo nella stanza della ragazza e feci tutte le analisi per vedere se aveva bisogno o no dell'isterectomia. Dovevamo salvaguardare anche la sua fertilità e sottoporsi a un'isterectomia per scampare alle malattie genetiche non mi sembrava giusto eseguire quell'intervento anche se in passato lo feci alla mia amica Sevvy. Tornai da Archer ed era solo e mi iniziò a fare mille domande.

"Come mai ti sei presa a botte con quella ragazza ieri?" domandò.

"Ha iniziato lei e non lo so perché." Risposi.

"Derek perché gira sempre attorno a te?"

"C'è il miele." Risposi acida.

"E lui è un orso che cerca il miele?"

"Archer la smetti con tutte queste domande?"

"Cosa sta succedendo tra te e Derek?"

"Ancora? Archer smettila! Non sta succedendo niente. Anche se fosse? Cosa ti importa?"

Alzai il tono della mia voce.

"Non scaldarti, voglio bene alla mia sorellina e non voglio vederla fare un errore."

"Stai zitto che mi fai afa." Dissi acida.

Naomi entrò nella stanza e mi guardava in modo strano.

"Nai che vuoi anche tu?"

"Niente, brutta e vecchia!" rispose ridendo.

"Non sono brutta e vecchia!" esclamai sorridendo.

"E hai anche dei brutti capelli." Continuò a punzecchiarmi.

"Anche tu sei brutta e vecchia. Per non parlare delle tue brutte scarpe."

"Hai un pessimo vestito."

"Nai anche io ti voglio bene." Misi fine a quel punzecchiarci.

Mancava poco per la partenza e Derek aveva un espressione triste in faccia.

"Ci sentiamo appena arrivo." Gli dissi stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

"Appena atterri, mi chiami?"

"Appena esco dall'aeroporto ti chiamo, ok?"

"Ok."


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ero sull'aereo seduta vicino a Sam, Archer e Naomi erano ai sedili avanti ai nostri. Misi le cuffie dell'mp3 nelle orecchie e iniziai a riflette sulle parole della canzone: What i've done dei Until June.

"Underneath the sky we sleep  
The sunlight in my eyes keeps me from seeing clearly  
Deep beneath the stars I'm lost  
The darkness in my heart keeps me from letting go  
Of everything I fear the most

And now I'm alone  
And I'm ashamed  
Hold me in your arms  
And now I'm sorry for what I've done

Tied around the mess I've made  
The air I breathe much harder  
Everytime I speak  
The words you've heard a thousand times  
I've tried before but now i feel like letting go  
Of everything that hurts the most

And now I'm alone  
And I'm ashamed  
Hold me in your arms  
And now I'm sorry for what I've done

And after all is said and done  
You pick me up no matter where i fall  
( No matter where i fall)  
You hold me in your arms  
Forgive me when I'm wrong

And now I'm alone  
And I'm ashamed  
Hold me in your arms  
And now I'm sorry for what I've done

And now I'm alone  
And I'm ashamed  
Hold me in your arms  
And now I'm sorry for what I've done"

Derek prese il sopravvento dei miei pensieri. Iniziai a pensare a una soluzione per stare insieme poiché non volevo stare a Seattle. Io stavo bene a Los Angeles fra i miei amici, allo studio medico eravamo come una famiglia, ma lui come si sarebbe trovato? Volevo stare con lui e lui voleva stare con me, bisognava trovare il nostro nido d'amore. Con le note della canzone: "Breathe in Breathe out" pensai che forse potevamo tornare nella nostre vecchia e umile dimora a New York. Avremmo avuto di nuovo i nostri posti al grande ospedale. Ne dovevo parlare con lui. Per me andava bene tutto ma tranne Seattle. Arrivata a Los Angeles accesi il mio blackberry curve nero. Non avevo bisogno di scorrere la rubrica per cercare il numero di Derek, lo sapevo a memoria.

Aspettavo una sua risposta e nell'attesa tamburellavo a terra con il piede.

"Pronto." Rispose.

"Sono appena uscita dall'aeroporto." Dissi.

"Io sto vedendo delle cose sul computer."

"Comunque ho pensato a una soluzione… potremmo tornare a New York a vivere nella nostra casa e riavere i nostri posti di lavoro."

"Addison…"

"Ha pensato già che non è una buona idea." Dissi fra me e me.

"… ho ricevuto una chiamata da Boston e volevo chiederti se per te va bene se ci trasferiamo lì." Continuò.

"Boston?" domandai sgranando gli occhi.

"Sì, mi ha chiamato il dottor Ruggieri e mi ha detto di avere un posto per me lì, poiché il suo neurochirurgo si è licenziato. E avevo pensato di parlarne prima con te se per te va bene Boston, possiamo andare lì." Rispose.

"E io? Cosa farò? La casalinga disperata proprio no, voglio anche io un posto all'ospedale."

Iniziò a ridere.

"Cosa ridi?" domandai.

"Mi andava bene se facevi la casalinga disperata però, così avevi tempo per me."

"Spiritoso, ho sempre tempo per te!"

"Allora ci sentiamo stasera, ok?"

"Certo. Ciao." Risposi chiudendo la chiamata.

Cooper ci venne a prendere all'aeroporto e ci portò a casa mia, Naomi si preoccupava nell'organizzare il barbecue e io andai allo studio medico. Ero nel mio ufficio a leggere delle analisi della paziente Testa. Il cellulare mi avvisò dell'arrivo di un messaggio.

"Non mi hai dato neanche il tempo di salutarti prima. Sei cattiva! D."

Neanche lo risposi. Tornai a casa e tutto era pronto per il barbecue, mi tuffai a picco sulle patatine fritte.

"Non sai aspettare?" domandò Archer avvicinandosi a me.

"No." Risposi sorridendo.

Naomi mi diede un piatto colmo d'insalata.

"Non sono a dieta!" sbuffai.

"Infatti non è solo insalata, sotto di essa c'è l'hamburger!" spiegò la mia amica.

"Chi ti ha detto che volevo l'insalata?" domandai sorridendo.

"Come sei permalosa, mangia e zitta."

Mi sedetti tra Sam e Pete, scherzavamo e raccontavamo dell'operazione di Archer.

"Addie ti suona il telefonino." M'informò Archer.

"Pronto." Risposi sedendomi sul divano.

"Che fai?" domandò Derek

"Stavo cenando insieme a Naomi, Sam, Archer e company sul terrazzino. Tu?"

"Quindi ti ho disturbata! Sono appena tornato a casa."

"Non mi hai disturbata!" esclamai.

"Cosa hai cucinato?"

"Io? Niente, ha preparato tutto Naomi. Hamburger, bistecche, insalata, patatine fritte e poi il dolce e le fragole con la panna."

"Vi tratta bene!"

"Certo… tu che ceni?"

"Trota al cartoccio." Rispose.

"Solo?"

"Che altro?"

"Bo. Due patate o che so io!"

"Penso di andare a prendere un gelato."

"Con chi?"

"Con Owen, Mark e Richard"

"Come mai un gelato e non uno scotch single malt?"

"Perché nel bar ci sono belle donne mentre se facciamo una passeggiata e mangiamo un gelato possiamo parlare tranquillamente."

"Parlare di cosa?"

"Di tante cose."

"Del tipo?"

"Boston."

"Ah, Boston."

"Che hai?"

"Niente."

"Ho parlato con il Dottor Ruggieri, mi ha detto che hanno bisogno di un chirurgo come te al Boston Children's Hospital."

"Quindi non saremo allo stesso ospedale?"

"No, però trova il lato positivo della cosa."

"Cioè?"

"Che la sera quando ti chiedo com'è andata la giornata potrai dirmelo veramente perché non lo saprò." Rispose entusiasta.

"Hai ragione. E anche tu mi potrai raccontare della tua giornata."

Continuammo ancora a parlare, di Boston, dei nostri progetti e soprattutto come avrei dato la notizia ai miei amici. Come mi aveva suggerito lui potevo cogliere l'occasione del barbecue poiché non mancava nessuno, eccetto lui. Archer venne a chiamarmi che la carne si raffreddava così salutai Derek e andai a tavola. Ero diventata taciturna, pensavo a come trovare le parole per parlargli.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Quando uno pensa troppo vuol dire che ha paura di sbagliare, e se pensa troppo alla fine… sbaglia.

"Addie che hai?" domandò Pete.

"Niente." Risposi senza alzare gli occhi dal piatto.

"sei taciturna dopo quella misteriosa telefonata." Osservò.

"Non era una telefonata misteriosa ma era: Derek." Risposi.

"Derek?" domandarono tutti in coro.

"Sì."

"Cos'è successo?" domandò Naomi con un'espressione preoccupata.

"Si è accorto che ha sbagliato qualcosa durante l'operazione?" domandò Archer acido.

"Eh?" domandai.

"Perché ti ha chiamata?" domandò Sam.

"Ma un kg di affari vostri?" domandai facendo cadere la forchetta nel piatto.

"Lì a Seattle cos'è successo?" domandò Dell.

Mi facevano mille domande quindi decisi di vuotare il sacco.

"A Seattle ho ritrovato il Derek Shepherd che conoscevo. Lui e la dodicenne non hanno più la loro la relazione…"

"… e tu ne hai approfittato." M'interruppe Sam con un pizzico di pregiudizi.

"No, lui mi ha detto che amava ancora me. Voi tutti sapete che non ho mai smesso di amarlo. Abbiamo deciso di tornare insieme. Ha ricevuto una chiamata per andare a lavorare a Boston e così mi ha chiesto di seguirlo."

"E cosa hai deciso di fare?" domandò Naomi.

"Me lo chiedi?"

"Lasci lo studio medico?"

"Nai sai che è la cosa giusta da fare." Risposi.

Naomi si alzò dalla tavola e andò via. Dopo qualche secondo rimasi seduta a tavola con di fronte Archer che mi fissava, tutti gli altri erano andati via.

"Se vuoi, puoi andare anche tu." Dissi alzandomi.

"Addison si sentono traditi."

"Cosa? Gli ho detto tutto appena Derek mi ha detto di Boston e poi non parto domani."

"Perché non ci hai detto tutto subito?"  
"Archer… Derek e io abbiamo parlato di Boston da quando sono arrivata a Los Angeles. La sfera di cristallo non la ho per anticipare il tutto."

"Domani si saranno calmati." Disse per tranquillizzarmi.

Andai al letto ma passai la nottata a fissare il soffitto e a riflettere sul comportamento dei miei colleghi. Il mattino seguente andai ben presto allo studio medico. Dell era già lì a sistemare tutte le cartelle cliniche.

"Buongiorno!" esclamai uscendo dall'ascensore.

"Ciao Addison." Rispose.

"Come mai già al lavoro?" domandò.

"Non ho dormito per niente, vorrei capire perché ieri sera ve ne siete andati così." Risposi.

"Perché ci lascerai, e qui non sarà più la stessa cosa senza te."

"Grazie!"

"Quando andrai via?"

"Adesso non vedi l'ora di mandarmi via? Non lo so, ci sono varie cose da sistemare."

Andai nel mio studio e mi preparai ad affrontare la giornata.

"Driiin Driin"

"Derek?" risposi alla chiamata.

"Buongiorno!" esclamò.

"Anche a te."

"Com'è andata la serata?"  
"Ho raccontato di noi e di Boston e dopo qualche secondo siamo rimasti solo io e Archer vicino alla tavola." Risposi.

"Perché?"

"Non lo so, vorrei capirlo anche io."

"Allora tu cosa pensi di Boston?"

"Lì avremmo una nuova vita, io e te da soli. Torneremo i Addison e Derek di una volta."

"Non vedo l'ora."

"Adesso devo andare, ci sentiamo dopo."

Vidi arrivare Naomi e mi precipitai nel suo studio.

"Allora?" domandai chiudendo la porta alle mie spalle.

"Eh?" domandò.

"Ieri sera dopo che vi ho reso partecipi dei miei progetti siete andati via. Perché?"

"Devo metabolizzare la cosa." Rispose.

Inarcai un sopracciglio senza dirle niente.

"Basta farti due occhi dolci eh?" domandò.

"Gli occhi dolci? Naomi non da te!"

"Cosa?" domandò calma.

"Sai quanto è importante Derek per me!"

"Addison, io so quanto ami Derek… però ho paura di vederti soffrire ancora per lui." Disse con tranquillità.

"Derek non è il tipo che mi fa soffrire di proposito, nel matrimonio sono stata io a sbagliare." Risposi sedendomi.

"Perché hai sbagliato? Perché lui non era presente… c'era ma solo fisicamente. In quei momenti tu avevi bisogno di lui ma lui non c'era lì per te. Non mi dispiace offrirti una spalla su cui piangere però mi dispiace vederti soffrire. Ti auguro di essere contenta con Derek anche se sarai lontana da me potrai contare sulla nostra amicizia."

"Grazie Nai. Ti voglio bene." Dissi abbracciandola.

"Però potevi dirmelo ieri sera quello che ti passava per la testa" continuai.

"Ero nervosa e avremmo litigato." Rispose.

"E gli altri perché?" chiesi.

"Non lo so, forse come le pecore mi hanno seguito." Rispose.

Scoppiammo a ridere di gusto.


End file.
